


love roll-up

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shintaro is tired of listening to everyone else talk about love.





	love roll-up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Edible underwear isn’t the weirdest thing Shintaro’s ever found in his bag, especially since he’s been grouped with Yasui. “And what exactly am I supposed to do with these? Get an infection?”

“You are the biggest boner killer I’ve ever met,” Shouki teases, spraying chips as he speaks and caring not one bit about it. Kouchi’s not here for this show anyway, so their backstage areas will be trashed until one of the Noon Boyz pulls rank and starts assigning chores.

Technically Shintaro is everyone’s senpai, but he isn’t (often) a dick about it. He really only remembers when he sees old Snow Prince clips, his tiny judgmental face bossing around all of the other kids, most of whom were older than him. Not much has changed there, he notices, except that his judgmental face isn’t that tiny anymore.

“You _eat_ them,” Shouki goes on, getting that exasperated look that Hokuto does when he tries to explain why Shintaro should care about short skirts, and Shintaro severely hopes there’s not a connection between the two.

“I’m not that flexible,” is all he says, still squirming at the thought of wearing something made of sugar. That would be worse than those shorts he had to wear for the pole-dancing lessons.

His words have Shouki’s eyes widening. “Shit, I wish I was.”

Shintaro blinks and Yasui walks in, snatching the sealed package out of Shintaro’s hand. “Hey, I was looking for these! How did you get them?”

“It all makes sense now,” Shouki says with a grin. “Whatcha gonna do with those, Ken-chan?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Yasui replies, and Shintaro snorts because Yasui is clearly going to wear them with his low-rise jeans so the straps show above his belt, just like the leoprint thong he’d shown off last week.

It wouldn’t be the first time Yasui’s been to the clinic, this year even, and that’s the last Shintaro thinks about weird undergarments for the rest of the show. He loves Gamushara. Shintaro would happily perform senpai songs as long as they let him; while other juniors dream of debuting, Shintaro’s fine with staying like this for a little while longer, working with all of his friends as long as he can before being stuck with the same bunch of guys for the rest of his life.

That’s only one thing on the list of ways he’s different from everyone else, which he’s gotten used to over time. He doesn’t care for the face that looks back at him in the mirror, too grown up too early, but he has Juri style his hair so that he doesn’t have to see it as much. And there’s the consistent sea of hormones that attack the agency like a monster invasion, taking perfectly normal guys and turning them into obsessive messes who don’t care about anything but girls and looking cool.

Shouki seems to have narrowly escaped that plague, and that’s why Shintaro likes him the most. He’s the most ridiculous person Shintaro has ever met, completely shameless in his over-the-top performances and Shintaro admires that a lot. Shouki doesn’t worry about people thinking he’s weird because he doesn’t care about looking cool. He likes to have fun and make people laugh, and Shintaro has fun laughing with him.

Even Ryuutaro enjoyed Shouki’s company the one time Shintaro invited him to sleep over. Shouki is almost twenty years old, an adult, but you’d never know by looking at him or listening to him talk. They played video games and read manga and discussed how traffic would be regulated in a space world until they fell asleep, then ate three helpings of Mori-mama’s breakfast each and went back to work. As much as Shintaro loves his other friends in the agency, guys whom he’s known for much longer, it’s nice to not have to listen to lovesick confessions and woes about what’s in style.

“Hey,” Shouki tells him on a Tuesday, and Shintaro only knows it’s Tuesday because they’d just gotten discounted pudding at the Tuesday special. “I like you.”

Shintaro swallows his mouthful and fixes Shouki with a strange look. “I like you too. I don’t share pudding with people I don’t like.”

That’s the honest truth, so he has no idea why Shouki grins at him. “I know that, moron. I mean that I _like_ you. Like Juri likes that girl he never shuts up about.”

Frowning, Shintaro takes another bite of pudding. “I hope you don’t drive your friends crazy like Juri does.”

Shouki laughs. “That’s actually how I realized it. They told me I was acting like you were my girlfriend.”

It takes Shintaro a few seconds to notice that he’s stopped moving, his mind lost in thought. Shouki likes him like a girlfriend? Obviously Shintaro is not a girl, and they’ve changed clothes together enough for Shouki to be well aware of that, so clearly Shouki must like him like a boyfriend. All Shintaro knows about boyfriends is that they’re supposed to do whatever the girlfriend wants, which means nothing here since there are no girls.

“I don’t get it,” he says out loud, cringing from the physical pain of his thinking.

“There’s nothing to get, really,” Shouki tells him with a shrug. “If you like me too, we can be a couple. If not, we can stay friends.”

“What’s the difference?” Shintaro asks.

“Um.” Shouki’s cheeks flush a deep shade of red, then his eyes widen at the undoubtedly shocked expression on Shintaro’s face. “Not that! Definitely not that. Unless, you know, you want to…in the very distant future.”

Shintaro takes in the way Shouki is falling all over himself not to upset Shintaro and sees past it for what it is—respect. He thinks about all of the gross lovey stuff he hears about all the time and realizes it wouldn’t be so bad to do those things with Shouki. The thought of holding Shouki’s hand or even kissing him doesn’t make Shintaro nervous at all. Shintaro enjoys spending time with him as friends; it can only be better as boyfriends.

“Okay,” Shintaro agrees, “but I don’t want to stop doing what we already do together. You’re the only fun friend I have left.”

Shouki stares at him. “Does this mean…?”

Shintaro answers by reaching for Shouki’s hand, feeling like any time he’s held his sister’s hand when they were younger until he actually makes contact. Then Shintaro has no idea what he feels, just that it’s nice and it makes him want to never let go of Shouki’s hand, his eyes locked on the way their fingers lace together right there on Shouki’s knee.

“I’m really happy, Shin,” Shouki tells him, and Shintaro looks up to see Shouki’s grin a little brighter than before.

“Me too,” Shintaro admits, “even if you’re way too old for me.”

Shouki bursts out laughing as he squeezes Shintaro’s hand and bumps their shoulders together. “That hardly matters! You’re bigger than me!”

Shintaro laughs too, pleased with being the youngest for once. “Be careful with me or I’ll have you arrested.”

His laughter is halted when he feels lips against his own, making everything freeze except for the rapid beating of his heart. Shouki doesn’t use much pressure, but he also doesn’t let up right away either, kissing Shintaro three more times before drawing back, his hand now serving as an anchor to keep Shintaro from drifting away while his breath tickles Shintaro’s already tingling lips.

“Take me to jail.”


End file.
